1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine on which a card game can be played with images of cards such as playing cards being displayed on a screen and a control method of the gaming machine.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a gaming machine (referred to also as a card gaming machine) is known which displays card images showing playing cards on its display screen, which is realized by a liquid crystal display panel or CRT, and changes the display of each of the card images in accordance with operation input by a player to thereby make the game progress. On the gaming machine of this kind, games using playing cards, for example, a poker game and a blackjack game can be played. As a conventional card gaming machine on which the poker game can be played, a card gaming machine is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-49755 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) which decides winning combinations such as royal flush, full house, and so on depending on combinations of displayed cards and pays out media (hereinafter referred to as “coins”) used in the game such as medals, coins, or the like, in accordance with the payout amount for each winning combination. This card gaming machine can shift to a double-down game (referred to also as a double-up game) when a predetermined condition is established during operation. Once the double-down game is selected by the player to start, the payout amount (the number of coins to be paid out) is increased if the player wins (the payout amount becomes zero if the player loses).